


Augie the Magical Bat

by lexiatel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiatel/pseuds/lexiatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dudley had a witch for a daughter, he'd ask Harry for a lot of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augie the Magical Bat

"What's that?"

Dudley didn't look up from the brown and white envelope that he held in his clammy hands. He stared at it in silence, barely remembering the presence of his girlfriend.

"Who's it from?" Winter eagerly asked, wondering what could possibly leave Dudley so transfixed.

It took him a moment regain his senses. He had to swallow the lump that had formed at the beginning of his throat. He cleared the ache away, swallowing a second time, and flipped the envelope around, placing his thumb at the seam to open it.

"It's a letter," he informed quietly.

Winter laughed. "Well, that much I know! Who's in from, Dudders?"

"My… cousin."

"You have a cousin? I didn't know your aunt had any children… All I ever see is that spoiled, disgusting dog of hers!" With this, she shuddered. "How can you stand being around that dog? And that woman—"

" _Winny_ ," he said her name with a roll of his eyes, a silent plea for her to stop her complaining. Winter often voiced her ill opinion about Aunt Marge. It was no news to him that his girlfriend couldn't stand the woman, but Aunt Marge still gave him lovely gifts, so he wasn't going to mess that up.

"She doesn't have any children, that's why she spoils the dog. This is from my mother's side."

"Your mum had a sibling?"

"When she was young, yes. She died though. Was murd—" he stopped short, taking a deep breath. "It's really a long story. My aunt had a son, we actually spent our childhood together. He—Harry— he lived with us..."

"Really?" Winter was surprised.

Dudley didn't blame her; he had never told her anything about Harry or his mum. His parents never mentioned Harry either, and whenever Dudley had brought his name up, they would go ballistic. Even after all Dudley had said about Harry, and how he had actually saved his life, even though Dudley hadn't really deserved it, they still wanted nothing to do with Harry Potter, the _freak_.

It had been two years since Harry had shown up at Dudley's door. He would never forget that day…

" _Hey," Harry greeted, a small smile on his face. It was only for politeness. He couldn't be actually happy to see Dudley._

" _Hi…" Dudley returned in awkwardness. Harry wasn't there to just chat, Dudley knew. He had something to say._

" _I thought— Well, I thought this house was safe…?" Dudley looked around uneasily. He never knew what to expect with his cousin anymore. "You said—"_

_Harry's hand came up, stopping Dudley's words. "Yes, you're safe now. In fact, the war's over—"_

" _It is? So is that—that man— err,_ wizard _, is he dead then?"_

_His cousin's eyes shifted up to the sky. They squinted at the bright light of the summer sun. He gave a short nod and let out a heavy, emotional sigh. "Yes, Dud, he's… dead."_

" _You killed him then?" Dudley asked with uncertainty._

_Harry's lips pursed. He was not happy with that question. "It was my… duty," he said firmly, his green eyes glowing unfriendly. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." His tone was filled with coldness._

" _Alright." Dudley knew when not to press it with Harry. "Would you like to come in?" He stepped back to open the door further, allowing his cousin entry._

" _Thanks." Harry accepted the offer, joining him inside the small home Dudley had been given._

" _I can make some tea."_

" _I won't be here long. That is unless you are okay with me being here?"_

" _Well, I invited you in, didn't I?"_

_The two young men exchanged tiny smiles._

"Well, tell me about him!" Winter insisted excitedly. She had been an only child, like Dudley himself, but she had grown up by herself, always bored out of her mind as a child. She often teased Dudley by telling him that if they ever got married she wanted them to have ten or twenty kids. Dudley could accept two, _maybe_ three, but anymore than that was just insane to think about.

"He's a fine man," Dudley said, reminiscing about his visit with Harry after his war had ended.

Harry hadn't come by since then. In fact, this letter was the first Dudley had heard of his cousin in two years. Dudley had been figuring that he was just too busy being the hero in his wizard world.

"His name is Harry. Harry Potter. He's the most decent, honest man I have ever known. Probably will ever know, really."

"Why haven't you mentioned him before?" Winter asked in heavy interest. "One would think a man so great would deserve to be the topic of a meal every once in awhile, hmm?"

Dudley looked at a wall, avoiding her kind, curious blue eyes. "We were rotten to him when he was a kid. Really rotten. As rotten as anyone is in those old films about orphans. You know, _Oliver Twis_ t and _Annie_?"

He winced a bit, hearing her gasp at his horrible news. "No! Not you, Dudders?!"

"I was… and Mum and Dad… we all were…"

"I can't believe it! You're the sweetest guy I have ever met, Dudders! You're yanking me, you are!"

"He lived in a closet until he was almost twelve…" Dudley took his letter and sat down in a chair. His heart rate sped up with immense guilt. "I've changed some— I changed a lot, Winny. I did awful things to Harry, but I was taught no better. I am not that nasty boy anymore. I won't deny it, and I am ashamed of the behavior of my childhood self. That was a long time ago though, and Harry, he's a forgiving man. I only wish I could be half the man he is."

Dudley felt Winter's arms wrap around his neck from behind him. She gave him a loud kiss on the back of his head. "Well, Dudders, by the sound of it, I think you _are_ half the man he is. You learned from your mistakes, you're a decent man, and I love you."

Dudley smiled a little, slightly embarrassed by her compliment. "Thanks."

He couldn't agree with her though.

"So, are you going to read the letter, or just gawk at it all day?"

Dudley finally opened it with Winter leaning over his shoulder, likely more eager to read it than he was, and that was saying something.

But then Dudley uprooted from where he sat, hugging the letter to his chest. "Um, you know what, maybe I should read this in private."

"What? Why? We always share our letters, we've nothing to hide. Do we?" Winter's eyebrows rose up to her hairline, suddenly suspicious.

"No…! It's just…!"

If Harry mentioned anything to do with magic or wizards, his girlfriend would freak, or at the very least, think Harry was completely nutty!

"Well, it might have something personal in it. Maybe he won't want anyone but myself reading it. He has a girlfriend, see, and— oh, I don't know, Winny! Just let me read it first, okay?"

Winter's lips scrunched up in thought. She tilted her head before giving a nod. "Alright, Dudders. You've a right to your privacy, and so does your cousin," she finally decided. "I'll just be in the kitchen, cleaning up after our lunch."

He let out a sigh. Winter was such an easy-going woman to have around. That was one reason he liked her.

Dudley began reading the letter.

_Dear Dudley,_

_I know you will probably be against this, but I just couldn't get it out of my mind, and I feel you should have the option. Obviously, I would understand if you wouldn't want to come, what with the kind of people in my life, and how uncomfortable it'll be for you if you did attend. What I mean to say is that I am getting married. Ginny— oh, you haven't met her, you'll like her, well I think you would anyway— she and I are getting married, and I would like if you came to our wedding. If you don't want to, that's okay, but we need to know either way._

_How are you doing, by the way? Have you been doing anything interesting? Sorry I haven't written you, I'm really bad about that. Hermione used to nag me about it. She's one of my friends from school. A Muggleborn— like my mum was._

_Anyway, we need to know, please, send your answer as soon as you can._

_P.S: Ginny says to tell you there will be free food._

— _Harry_

Dudley was shocked that he had been invited to Harry's wedding. A _wizard_ wedding… He wondered how different it would be. He was interested but a bit hesitant about it. His past experiences with magical people weren't so great.

But Harry would be there. He would probably make sure nothing happened to Dudley, and Dudley couldn't help but to be a little curious about the event. Plus, he wanted to see Harry again.

Dudley hurried to the stationary desk, grabbing supplies to write back, letting Harry know that he was going to accept the invitation.

*/*

Wizard weddings were not _too_ much different than normal ones. A bit more boring— less joking, more sappy moments, especially from the mother of the bride. That part was pretty dull, but the dancing was quite different, reminding Dudley of something from an 80s music video mixed in with some classical dancing. He couldn't describe it any other way.

"Aren't you going to dance at all?"

Dudley looked down, seeing a beautiful blonde woman with wide eyes. He took a sip of… _Butterbeer_ , Harry had called it. It was actually pretty tasty.

"No, I can't dance."

"Oh, but everyone can dance. Even Nargles!"

"Nargles?"

"Oh, that's right, you're a Muggle, you wouldn't know what a Nargle is."

"It seems there's a lot I don't know," Dudley admitted, feeling a little out of place.

"Neville said he'll dance with you," Harry told the woman, approaching them.

The woman searched with her gazing eyes, finding the said name and bid Harry and Dudley a farewell before slipping into the massive crowd of people to join Neville.

"How's Winter?" Harry asked conversationally.

"She wanted to come, she wants to meet you." Dudley chuckled. "She's fascinated with you, but doesn't know everything about you. It's amazing how you steal even my girlfriend's attention."

Harry shrugged. "I swear I don't try, it just happens: story of my life! Heck, this wedding isn't even my idea— don't tell anyone that!" He rose a finger quickly, and then laughed.

"You could have brought her along."

"I didn't think she was allowed to come… And I am not sure how she would take this… world of yours."

"Are you two serious? As a couple?"

Dudley took a moment before he answered with a lengthy, thoughtful nod. "I believe so."

"We could hide it from her," Harry said. "But if you plan on spending years with her, and if she ever found out in a strange way, she may absolutely freak. Best to be clean right from the beginning, I say."

"We don't see each other enough for that to be a problem."

"Well, actually, I was going to ask you over for dinner next week, but if you don't want to come—"

"I would love to come! Will you have butterbeer?"

Harry burst out in laughter, patting Dudley on his shoulder. "Butterbeer is a staple at my place!"

"You'll have to show me where I can buy some, Harry. And I bet Winny would love it!"

"Sure, I'll show you— just don't mind the funny looks, you dress very Muggly!"

Dudley snorted. "I _am_ a Muggle, Harry! It's only appropriate that I dress this way!"

*/*

_Dear Dudley,_

_Congratulations on your news! We're expecting too! Ginny's mum says it's a boy! Both Gin and I are hoping she's right! Do you know what you're going to have?_

_Write back soon and tell me! Let me know the due date too! Maybe we can arrange a meeting for our kids to meet each other after they are born?_

— _Harry_

*/*

Dudley could not tell a normal baby from a magical baby. James Sirius Potter looked no different than any other baby boy out there. A wrinkled, red face, a tiny body, and a nearly bald head. Ginny had the infant tucked away in a green and yellow fleece blanket. He slept, sounding no different than his own daughter, Augie, when she was sleeping.

"She's a lively little one, isn't she, Dud?" Harry complimented. He held the baby girl, wiggling his finger that the one-month-old had snatched upon feeling it. "And an iron grip too!"

"Yeah." Dudley chuckled.

"I'm going to be cutting my hair soon," Winter spoked up, flinging her dark long hair behind her back before taking Augie back from Harry. "She's already gripped it a few times. It's only going to get worse."

"Oh, Mum already warned me, that's why I tie mine in a bun." Ginny felt the back of her head, playing with a loose strand.

"We should do this again, Harry," Dudley suggested when Harry and Ginny were leaving.

"Oh, we should, Harry!" Ginny agreed excitedly. "And Dudley can show me how that box works!"

"The television?" Harry asked in slight confusion.

"Yes, that!"

"Next time you come over," Dudley promised.

"Great!"

"We can arrange a visit for next month, if you want," Harry told Dudley.

"Okay, next month."

*/*

_HELP!? WHAT DO I DO?! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME, HARRY! IT'S AUGIE! SHE'S TURNED INTO A BAT! HARRY?! WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY BABY GIRL?! IS IT THAT TOY THAT GINNY GAVE HER?! SHE PROMISED IT WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT FLY AROUND! WINTER'S SCREAMING! SHE'S CRYING! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! YOU'VE GOT TO FIX THIS, HARRY! YOU DID THIS, I KNOW YOU DID!_

"Calm down, Dud," Harry said immediately upon his arrival after reading Dudley's letter of emergency. "Where's Augie?"

Dudley pointed up at the ceiling, where his bat-turned-daughter was hanging upside down, screeching in distress.

'What's going on?!" Winter was demanding for an answer. "Dudley said she's a bat! My daughter's a _bat_! A bloody, disgusting bat! How?! It's not possible!"

"She's probably a witch," Ginny said to Harry who was pulling out his wand. "The toys I sent over have no transfiguration abilities."

"I know, Gin," Harry said, trying to keep his cool. "Could you see about calming Winter down? I'll handle Augie."

"Sure." Ginny led a protesting Winter out of the room.

"A witch?" Dudley was stunned by the exchange his cousin and his wife just had. "My daughter… she can't… be… a…" He choked a little.

"You heard Ginny, Dud," Harry said gently, levitating Augie-the-Bat to him, cradling his niece to his chest.

"But… I am not… and Winny, she is not… _magical_ … How could this happen?! And what am I going to do?!"

"Take a deep breath, Dudley, it'll be all okay. I'll explain everything, alright? Here, take Augie."

Dudley eyed the foul looking creature Harry held out. "My daughter… she's not _stuck_ that way, is she?!"

Harry laughed. "Of course not, Dudley. She did a little magic. I'll get her changed back. But she might be scared after all this, so you need to be ready to comfort her. Now take her."

Dudley couldn't believe it. His sweet, little, innocent girl was a witch… And she picked a hideous creature to change into too!

*/*

_Dear Harry,_

_Should I buy Augie a broom? She says that all magical kids ride brooms, and she doesn't think it's fair that she doesn't have her own broom yet. Shouldn't she at least wait until school; where they will teach her how to properly fly? That is, unless you want to teach her yourself? I trust you enough to show her how._

*/*

_Dear Harry,_

_I just received an 'owl' from Augie this morning. She has been sorted into the Hufflepuff house. I am not sure what that exactly means, obviously it has to with your wizarding school. Whatever it is, I'm proud of her, and I have no doubt she'll make lots of magical friends. I only hope that her school teachers will be able to keep her silent enough throughout her lessons, you know how absolutely chatty she is._

— _Dudley_

_P.S: Oh, and if you would, could you explain about what Hufflepuff house is, and what it means? I would appreciate that a lot, mate, thanks!_

*/*

_Dear Harry,_

_You speak about Quiddtich a lot, and it is only until now that I have become interested in the subject. Why, you ask? Because Augie has just informed me that she plans on trying out for the team next year! She and James have a bet, each thinking they are better than the other. I think I remember you saying that you broke your arm once during a game? I am not sure she should play this 'sport' at all. It's not very safe, is it? Please tell me it's safe! She's very persistent about this!_

_*/*_

_Dear Dudley,_

_Welcome to the life of being a parent to a magical child! It's only just begun! I've been helping you all these years, and I will continue for as long as you request it._

_I can only imagine what you're going to go through when she starts dating!_

— _Harry_

 


End file.
